Just Dance Party All Night
Just Dance Party All Night is developed by Ubisoft France. It includes Every mode from every Just Dance(excluding JD1). Including Medleys, Non-Stop Shuffle, Simon Says, Mashups, Playlists, Just Create(now for all consoles), Extreme, Alternates, Just Sweat, Sumo versions, With A..., Party Master (can choose choreo from any JD including JD Wii(1, 2 and Wii U), Custom Sweat Routines, Just Dance DJ, Community Remix, On-Stage Modes, World Dancefloor, Battle Modes, Classics, Autodance, Dance Quests(now for DLC too). A new mode added is Imports, which lets you import songs from any Just Dance. Hold My hand has been dropped. It will be released on September 23, 2014. Track Listing There will be more than 90 songs, including 5 Extras will be available for Wii U. There will be 1 available code redemption and will later become a DLC. All songs will have community remix *A (*) means the song is covered. Brackets indicate who originally sung it. *An (XOA) means that it is referred to the Alternate Version on XBOX 1 *A (K2014) means the song was also on Just dance Kids 2014 *A (W) Means the song is a Wii U exclusive *A (l) means the song is leaked *A (SUM) Means the song has an unlockable Sumo Version for 50 mojo coins with a Dance Crew of 4 males *A (B) means the song has beta elemets Note: Stay is same as "Careless Whisper"'s Slow Dance. Sweat Versions There will be 11 Sweat Versions. They can be purchased for 10 mojo coins. Extremes There will be 17 Extremes. They can be purchased for 25 mojo coins. All extreme versions have a difficulty of Hardest. On-Stage Modes There will be 11 On-Stage Modes. They can be purchased for 10 mojo coins. 6 Player Modes There are 7 6 Player Modes that are only exclusive to the Xbox One. They are considered the classic mode (while the other modes for the songs are considered alternate modes) and are unlocked from the start. Other Alternate Modes There are 8 alternate modes that are not extreme, sweat, on stage, 6 player, or mashup. They can be purchased for 50 mojo coins. Mashups There will be 44 Mashups. They can be purchased for 5 mojo coins, and some are unlocked on a certain month. 1 Will be a DLC. 2 Of them are unlocked at the start. *A (S) Means the Mashup is a Sweat Mashup. *A (UAS) Means The Mashup Is Unlocked at the start. Party Master There will be 26 Party Master Modes. They can be purchased for 15 mojo coins. 1 will be unlocked from the start. *A (UAS) Means The Party Master Is Unlocked at the start. Battle Modes There will be 11 Battle Modes. They can be Purchased for 20 mojo coins. *A (UAS) Means The Battle Is Unlocked at the start. DLC There will be TBA DLC. There will be 3 new songs each month and DLC will end in July. The First DLC's will be Alternate Routines and one new song, then only new songs and a couple of Alternates throughout DLC cycles. September 2014 October 2014 November 2014 Leaked DLC's Category:Games Category:Just Dance 6 Category:Future JD games Category:Fan Requests